Romeo And Juliet
by HaliDarkFire
Summary: Matt remembers reading lots of books back at Whammys, but his favorite was Romeo and Juliet


I do not own death note or its characters

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

I remember when I was young. My time at Whammys was some of the best years of my life. I never really liked school though, especially English. Nothing against writers and stuff, but all that reading took away from my gameboy time. All the books gave me a headache. We read Ishmael, stupid, Macbeth, everyone dies, Of mice and men, all about other peoples problems, and I knew how it would end from day one. We also read The odyssey, about sex, or at least that's all I paid attention to. There was also Black boy, and The color of water, both about black dudes. Animal Farm, had fucking talking pigs, and donkeys, that made a lot of good jokes. So in other words, a lot of shitty books. The only one I was interested in was Romeo and Juliet, maybe it was all the violence, I don't know, but it seemed interesting. The forbidden love reminded me of how I was questioning my sexual orientation, but I'd never admit it. Mello left, day 3 into the book, after finding out about L. I found it ironic, because I'd read ahead to the part where Romeo leaves, because he is banished. It was another 5 years before Mello called me, after he burned his face. I had him move in with me, and I treated his wounds. I was amazed at how much he'd changed. he was taller, better looking if possible, and had an excellent figure. After Mello's face began to feel better, we talked about our past, how things had been, who we hung out with now, you know, catch up. We laughed about pretty much everything, we even talked about all the books we used to read. The weeks went by, and we made our plan to capture Takada. The night before we went over it again, then decided to change the subject. I was stupid, and brought up Romeo and Juliet, then, I even said how it reminded me of us. Of course, Mello flipped. He left and said he'd see me tomorrow. I knew he didn't want to see me for a while, so I said nothing. I did, however, cry that night.

The next day everything went according to plan, Mello had Takada, and the "cops" followed me. I stepped out of the car, and told them I knew where Takada was. I hopped they would kill me, they're supporters of Kira after all, and I had a feeling Mello hated my guts. However, they took me into custody. I suppose that's all.That's how I got here. Chain, bruises, exhausted, hungry, thirsty, in other words, they suck at hospitality. I'm sure they were getting sick of me. I had heard about the struggle between Mello and Takada. He'd seen her death note while she was stripping, and took it. She's still in Mello's custody, and they can't find her. They've sent messages to Mello, telling him they have me, that they'll trade. Yeah, like he'd do that. He wouldn't do that even if he wasn't mad at me. It's scary, knowing you're going to die. I'm pretty sure I'm going to, maybe not now, but eventually. God, I miss Mello.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX3 Weeks laterXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

Kira killed Takada, he didn't want her to talk, and she didn't get Mello. Of course he wants Mello, so, of course I'm not dead.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXNext DayXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

The alarm is going off, which means someone is here. I wish I knew who…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXMello's P.O.V.XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

Mello ran through the halls, shooting anyone who stepped in front of him. He ran into the main control room, browsing each of the screens. He stopped when he found Matt. He slowly breathed out, then ran from the room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXMatt's P.O.V.XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

it's getting quieter. I wonder what's going on? I watched as the door opened, and was locked shut, secured by 3 locks. A tall man walked towards me, and knelt down by me. I starred, wondering what he was doing as he fumbled around in his briefcase. When he pulled out a needle I panicked, and struggled. The man straddled me, then slowly injected the needle. I felt my body tingle, and slowly stop reacting, poison. The man stood up and ran to another exit, only to have the door slammed open. Whoever it was fired, and I heard the man fall. Someone approached me, probably the police. Still I wish I could see Mello. I knew he wouldn't come. I'm sorry, maybe if I hadn't said what I said you'd be here. But, probably not. I miss you Mello, I suppose it was just a book. I love you. And with that my breathe stopped.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXMello's P.O.V.XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

"Matt?" I asked, walking over. He wasn't moving much. "Hey, Matt?" I picked him up, only to watch his chest slowly stop moving. I stared. " ….. Matt? … Matt? … Matt?… Matt?! MATT! Wake up! Matt!" oh god, oh god no! Don't die! "MATT!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX2 Years LaterXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

Mello. Matt sighed, and rolled over. "I'm so bored…" I sat up, and walked out of my house. Don't worry, I'm dead, just stuck in a freakishly loony town. Heaven, bull shit, I'm bored. I can't believe this, all the games and shit I want, but I beat them all! It's lonely, … boring… friendless… Mello-less. I plopped down on a hill. I'm glad you can fly with out wings here, because those things are so fucking huge! "….. AH!" Two hands covered my eyes, and pulled me to lie down on a lap. I felt my body tense as a hand brushed through my hair, the other still covering my eyes. "Wh-who are you?"

"….. Can't you tell?" I shivered. Who WAS it? I tried to think, but froze when the hand went from my hair to stroke my stomach, and lift my shirt. "ST-STOP!" I yelped, pulling my body away from theirs. I turned to look at them. Blue eyes, and blond hair, pulled into a ponytail, although I guess it would be mid-back if it was down. They appeared to either be a flat-chest girl, or a hopelessly gay guy. I continued to stare, for lack of anything better to do."… Hey, how are you… Juliet?"I blinked."…. Mello?"He smiled. "hey."

"why are you… how did?…"

"I killed myself…"My eyes widened"Why?"

"I felt bad… I couldn't save you… and … I wanted to say I was sorry…"

"…but… I thought… after what I said…"

"I was afraid… you know, I didn't want to say I loved you, just … because… but, I do, I love you."I starred as he looked at me, leant in, then kissed me. I was so startled, that I didn't respond at first, but when I did, I felt so happy.We went back to my house, and sat on the roof, watching the stars. Don't know why there's stars in heaven, but I'm not complaining. I cuddled closer, and smiled. I'm not sure what happened to Romeo and Juliet after they died, but I bet they were happy, just like us.


End file.
